Smile Your Having Fun!
by KayRose
Summary: Sarah Bearden is depressed; a psychopath and his girlfriend have killed her professor, and a certain doctor seems too interested in finding out what she fears. But it’s fun RIGHT? JOKER/OOC JONATHAN CRANE/OOC M for MATURE!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Okay I'm still stocked that I got favorited a lot with my last short story for lack of a better word for what I personally feel wasn't really much of a story. This story is going to be taking a different turn then I expected. It's still going to be a Joker/OOC, but now it's going to be a Jonathan Crane/OOC as well. Why, because Sarah the girl I originally made it for loves Crane more then Joker.

Declaimer: I do not own even though I would really like to.

Sarah's POV

Life can be so boring, people so cruel, and humanity disgusting. In Gotham City there's so much hate and violence floating around you see it everywhere you look.

The problem is that everyone uses the same style and almost none do it with class, except for them. They brought a new style, theirs was never planned, and it created what I craved the most before I meet them…CHAOS.

Gotham City a week before Valentines

"Sarah Bearden you are my most absent student in all my classes" Spits out College History professor Mr. Saint Pritchard, as if he's never screwed up in his life or something.

"You can't live life like this you know." He raises his bushy eyebrows and does a creepy wiggle with them.

"I know" I sigh, before walking to my usual seat in the back of the classroom.

Kay the girl with the psychotic laugh and the only person who even bothers to sit by me leans over, " What's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just damned bored and so sick of all this" I shamelessly complain.

"Aww, I'm sorry but you should smile more you'll get frown lines if you don't."

I looked at her but she just winks at me mouthing "Boring" and then lays her head down on the desk promptly falling asleep or at least pretending to. Two hours of Mr. Pritchard's sailing designs go on until I feel like I'm ready to pull my hair out before the bell dismisses class. Kay who looked dead to the world one second, is the next by my desk with her schoolbag in hand.

"What does the enhancements on boats really have to do with the New World" She asks shaking her hair out of its ponytail.

I replay "I have no idea" and then we walk to are dorms and say goodbye. Kay waggles her fingers and then blows a kiss at me before skipping down the hall. I laugh and go to my room for a shower thinking about whether I should go to class the next day or not when I hear a knock at the door. I push the door open to find Kay standing there with a weird smile.

"You have to go to school tomorrow" she says once the door is completely open.

"Why" I ask shocked that she would be bringing up an issue I was just thinking of.

"Because there's going to be a surprise, promise me you'll come" she starts bouncing on the tip of her toes.

"Okay but can't you tell me what's going to happen cause I really hate surprises," "Nope, it will ruin all the fun and plus if I tell you, you might not want to come" she begins laughs manically and I back away a little. She notices this and just smiles a weird look coming into her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she giggles and then turns and runs down the hall slipping a joker card into my hand before she does.

"What the hell was that?" I wonder before closing the door and climbing into my bed.

Unknown Place with Unknown People

"All is well with our rabbit, and she's coming to are little party tomorrow she even promised.

There's a little giggle and a male responds, " Is she rea-llayh as enter-tain-ing as you say."

"Better and she's bored, we owe it to her, the good citizens that we are, to spice it up" a soft second male voice answers.

"Well then we bestah not failah" the male responds before laughing madly and flicking a knife open.

Okay so that's it for this revised and error edited chapter. Like I promised the other ones will be edited and posted today as well. Yes, I know I am a little late on the update but school does that.

Please review I really hate it when people favorite but don't really tell me what they think about my story.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Okay second revised chapter up YAHHHH ME!

LOL! I am going to try like with the last chapter to edit my grammar and punctuation mistakes but I'm not making any promises.

Declaimer: I do not own Joker or Batty-boy even if I want to.

The Next Day

The 8th period bell rang and I kept telling myself just two more hours and I could go back to my dorm and sleep. Kay had not delivered her surprise as she said she would in fact, she wasn't even at school, which was more of a relief then anything. The lecture was still about The New World and it was as boring ever. After about an hour of listening to this crap I started to doze off.

"Ms. Bearden can you tell me what direction this is?" Mr. Pritchard says pointing at the East.

I jolt back into consciousness "Uhhh…It's umm East" I stutter and then mentally pat myself on the back.

"And this way" he points to the in front of him, "The North" I meekly reply.

"Good job Einstein" he says sarcastically and smirks at me.

I roll my eyes thinking about what a sexist asshole he is and begin to gather my things in anticipation for the bell when the doors to the classroom suddenly fly open and Kay walks in with two guys following her.

The first guy has scars on both sides of his mouth making shaping a vulgar red painted smile, a painted white face, green-sprayed hair, and a purple pin-striped suit with brown shoes on. I instantly recognize the face from almost every Gotham newspaper the Joker.

The second guy who's face I can't see is carrying a machine gun and wearing a clown mask and he fires it at one of my classmates who'd made a run for the door. The Joker seeing this laughs and makes his way over to the podium.

"Okay classsss, today were going to learn magic, would anybody care to be my assistant for today" he shouts laughing wildly and looking around the room.

"Nobody, tsk, tsk where's your sense of adventure childrenah," "Okay then I guess I'll have to choose one" he spins around in circles his finger outstretched in front of him and stops, his finger lands on Mr. Pritchard.

"Ahh, so nice of you to voluentterah professor, I guess your urge to teach just overwhelms you" he giggles and then grabs Mr. Pritchard's arm.

"Okay you stand here" he pulls Pritchard to the side of the podium and then steadies a pencil with one hand on the desk.

The other hand sneaks behind Mr. Pritchard's head.

"And now for the trick, Abraca DABRAHHH" he slams Mr. Pritchard's head into the desk and the pencil slides into his eye penetrating his brain.

"Tada, no pencil" he starts to giggle uncontrollably. I look around to see classmates sobbing and trying to get as close to the walls and as far away from the Joker as they can.

I slowly stand up from my desk and back away from the door Kay at that moment looks right at me and then pokes Joker in the shoulder. He looks over at her annoyed and snaps "what."

Kay instead of answering just smiles and points to me the Joker's head snaps around to look at me and he smiles before walking towards me.

"How'd you like our little surpisah" he ask stopping in front of me.

My tongue cleaves to the top of my mouth making it impossible to speak so I just back up.

The Joker laughs "I think she liked it" he looks at Kay "What do you think?"

"I think we should have included her more after all this was her surprise" Kay simpers and then skips up to me pecking me on the cheek

. "Sorry, you didn't have much fun, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you might not show" Kay laughs and then takes Joker's arm in hers.

"See you soon Doll Face, we want you to have fun after all" Joker laughs at some expression I must have made and then he and Kay prance toward the door shooting at random people as they go. (LOL I love that mental image I think I just might …have Sarah draw that.)

Once they leave the students who are alive or well enough to run do and they rush toward the door screaming and crying. I walk slowly out of the classroom more shocked and confused then I have ever been in my life. When I get outside I look around and notice police and ambulances everywhere and even a S.W.A.T team, herding the student's together and asking questions. Before I can blink there's four police officers pointing guns at me and demanding that I put my hands on my head and get down. I get down on the ground and an officer jerks my arms behind my back dislocating my shoulder. I scream in pain and before I can protest I am jerked to my feet and being read my rights. I'm then shoved into the back of a police car and taken in for questioning.

I finally leave the jail two hours later just plain worn out and miserable the only thought process being shower, toothbrush, bed. I head back to my dorm thinking about the situation and then to my dorm. As I open the door to my bedroom a Joker card falls to the floor and I bend down picking it up. Before I could stop it I'm laughing a horrible scared laugh and it makes me cry. I fall to the floor and just cry and laugh thinking about how life was so quiet only hours before.

Okay I would love reviews, favorites are nice, but reviews are better and who doesn't want the better. LOL but please, please, please, review I'm on my knees.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Okay finally the Valentine scene again and it only took me about as long as the first time to rewrite this.

Declaimer: Do not own… court took away all custody, even visitation rights.

Valentine's Day

Sarah's POV

"Beeeep, Beeep,………Beeeeeeeep" I slap the off on the alarm clock and glance at the time 8 o'clock, time for another great day of college life.

I hurry to take a shower, pulling on a pair of jeans and sniffing an old D.A.R.E tee shirt that I've had since middle school. Once I was done I headed from my dorm to class.

When I arrived I sat in the back of the classroom like I always did. The only really major difference was that the whole back row was empty as well. Ever since Mr. Pritchard had had his eye taken out everyone decided to avoid me, you would think I had leprosy or something, like it was my fault.

Wait, was it? I ponder this thought until the bell rings and the new Professor walks in. Her name is Professor Cooper and man was she nervous. Every time she talked there was a slight tremble and stutter to her voice and her hands, they shook like crazy. I was surprised she could write anything on the board even her name.

"Roth, Hargis, Lawrece, Bearden…she falls to the stop at my name and looks up terrified at my being here.

I slump in my seat wishing she wasn't looking at me as if I had signed her death warrant.

" Ahh…ahem, okay" she clears her throat and continues roll, her stutter even more pronounced then before.

After two long hours of stuttered lectures on the Religious wars between the Catholic and Protestant's, half of which was unintelligible, the bell finally rings dismissing class.

I began to walk to lunch but stop when I notice that everyone was literally walking on the other side of the hallway to avoid me. That pissed me off and even more it made me very miserable. Here it was Valentine's Day and everyone was acting like I was the plague. Dejected I decided to go to my dorms and skip the rest of my classes, what was the point after all? I really didn't really see the point in torturing myself with love scenes that I could only dream about.

One Hour Later

I was eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking a vanilla milkshake when a knock sounded on my door. I opened it and found a bundle of roses at my door. Confused I picked them up and brought them in the house, intending to call the flower company and letting them know that they had the wrong address, when I noticed my name on the card. I grabbed it and turned it over reading it.

Dear Sarah,

Before I meet you I was weird and lonely and as I remember so were you. Now I'm no longer lonely and you don't know it yet but neither are you.

Love,

S. C

By the name was a crude drawing of a joker and a scarecrow. My breath hitched at the image.

"God, what an asshole fucking with my mind" I said out loud throwing the card into the trash along with the flowers

. I was pisssed off and not taking it well.

"God damned asshole" I screamed out loud punching the wall.

"That's not niceah.", "I quite agree." It wasn't the voices coming behind me that frightened me but who they belonged to.

I spun around and found myself looking at the Joker and as the mask would indicate The Scarecrow himself. He had a frown on his face and the look in his eye said anything but happy.

"We gave you the flowers because they were your valentines gift and repay all are hard work by TRASHING THEM" the Scarecrow suddenly screams grabbing my hair and slamming me against the wall.

" That wasn't niceah and we expect you to apologize" the Joker smiles at me but there's no humor in it.

"Fuck you" I yell right back too pissed at being told what to do to be scared.

Scarecrow's hold on my hair tightens and he pulls out some kind of powder.

"Your really need to apologize to Jack he gets itchy when he's mad" I look passed the Scarecrows shoulder and see Joker's knife flickering back and forth.

Despite the sight I open my mouth to tell him to fuck off when Kay, with her unique ability to show up just in time, pulls Scarecrow away from me.

"What are you doing, trying to kill are rabbit before we even get a chance to play with it" she shakes her finger at the Joker and Scarecrow.

The look in the Joker's eye is so scary I can just see him murdering Kay right there but instead he just begins to laugh. After a while he sobers up and then puts the knife away.

"Your right puddin" he says patting Kay on the cheek and then turning around to smile at me. "Are pet doesn't even if know us it's no wonder that I scared her so mucah."

He laughs and wraps his arm around Kay's waist before turning to walk away. The last thing I see is Scarecrow blowing the dust in his hand into my face and then blackness.

Okay so the third is HERE!!! Yay me!! Anyways Please, Please, review I need it. Plus I like it.


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

Woot! Two Revise in one day go me. This is harder for me then you guys think with school and all I barely have time to myself to write any more. But today because I'm sick with the Flu (Not Swine) I actually have time to write. Whoever said that being sick never did anything for you.

Declaimer: I don't own I ……I don't really want that kind of responsibility.

Sarah's POV

I couldn't think at first just feel and the first feeling was intense pounding pain, then came the thoughts. Am I dead? Am I in hell? Where the hell am I? Then I finally got the smart idea of opening my eyes to find out. At first all I saw was an ugly white popcorn ceiling back from the seventy's, but then I managed to turn my head to the side of the pillow I was laying on to look at my surroundings.

I was in a large room with Beige walls, ugh I hated Beige, a Cherry Oak Vanity in the corner, and a large Cherry Oak dresser with and a three-way mirror. A small easel and stool poised in front of the large bay window that had heavy black drapes covering it casting the room in a dark shadow. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head was too much, so I settled for slumping halfway up against the mountain of pillows behind me. I further examined the room noticing two doors, one was open showing a bathroom and the other was closed convincing me that it was door out of the room. I scanned the room looking for escape options but was interrupted when the door flew open and Kay skipped into the room.

I scowled wondering why she always seemed to skip around me.

"How was your nap" I upped my glare level but she just giggled.

"Do you want some of these" she held out painkillers and at the shake of my head she handed them to me with a glass of water.

I blinked confused on where she got it but then shook it off; she was crazy and could have pulled it from her ass for all I knew.

Kay, after checking that I was okay and fluffing my pillows, pranced from the room. I took the pills thanking that someone loved me today and fell back asleep as the pills kicked in.

That's it until I get reviews! Sorry but as much as I like favorites I also like to know just what the people reading my story think.


	5. Author's Note

Author:

Hey my lovely reader's I bet you think I've abandoned you and this story right?

Well you're wrong! Actually I've been working on this story and even decided to change the angle of it a bit. This will still be an OCC, and it will still be a Joker Romance but now I'm going to be adding in a little Jonathan Crane smexiness.

That's all I am going to say about that LOL but expected a revised two chapters and a new chapter very, very, very soon like by the end of next week.

NO I have no excuse for not writing except that I've been busy all summer helping take care of my grandparents. I didn't have time to but up the chapters I rewrote or the new one I wrote. I won't have time this week either because school starts on MONDAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay finally an update, GOOOOO, MEEEE! Remember folks this is rated MMMM for mature. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Joker's or Cranes pants. What a sad revelation.

Kay's POV

Poor Sarah I thought, as I skipped out of the room she looked so miserable. But at least the pills would help with the headache. J was going to be pissed at me for going against Cranes orders but friends must sacrifice for friends and all that Jazz.

I finally made it to my room which was in any language bright. The walls were a deep purple, the bed done in silk lime green sheets, the vanity chair in fuzzy dark green covering and the desk and drawers in a beautiful Cherry Oak. I sighed, loving the view of the room. It reminded me so much of J in color, but possessed the polar opposite in essence. Where J was violent, unorganized, and know for making decisions on a whim the room was clam, organized and carefully designed. It was my small sanctuary in the chaotic world I hated but had no choice but to be a part of.

It wasn't even five minutes after I got to my room when the door flew open. I looked up from brushing me hair to see J standing their nostrils flaring. He slammed the door shut, the loud slam making me wince.

"Can't you eveaar jussst listen to whatt your told?" he hissed walking up to the vanity to stand behind me.

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry I just couldn't leave her looking like that, she's my friend" I looked pleading at J.

"Your friennnd, you don't have friendsss the only one who will ever want you isss me," He laughed mockingly at me before placing his hands on my shoulders.

I tensed waiting for the blow, the threat, the mental beat down, but none came. I glanced in the mirror meeting J's eyes. He was smiling but this time it wasn't mocking just sad.

"Don't you seeee no one can care like I do, no one understands you like I do, he takes a deep breath leaning into my ear "Not even Sarahhh, at least not yet." He whispers the last part before licking the edge of my ear.

I shiver not use to the affection in his voice, remembering what it was like in the beginning. Before I can get lost completely in the thoughts his mouth is on mine and all thoughts cease. J pulls me up from the vanity and wraps his arms around me before plunging his tongue between my lips. As he kisses me I wonder how I ever hated this, but as he suddenly stops and pushes me violently to the bed a small part of me say's "that's why."

As I fall on to the bed J quickly follows straddling my waist. I nervously lean my head back to catch his eye.

Wha.." I began to say but he just shushes me and then kisses me again.

He deepens the kiss pushing his tongue into my mouth, running it along my teeth, then repeats. I 'm so caught up in the kiss I jump at the feel of his hand sliding up my thigh under my skirt. Before I can protest his hand slips underneath my panties and he slips into me. I moan and clutch his shoulder and he begins to work his finger into a steady rhythm while rubbing his thumb against my clit. Just as quickly as he starts he stops, pulling his hand away before sticking his finger into his mouth.

"What… why'd you stop" I breath coming up on my elbows.

"I don't have time I have to talk to the good doctor, thankss to you." He grins at my gaping face and then jumps up from the bed.

"Well get back to this later." He says looking back over his shoulder before leaving the room.

I groan and throw myself back against the bed. Why couldn't he just beat me, why did his punishment have to be so cruel. I laughed, it was J, beating me would be to simple at least this way I'd be in a different kind of pain till he got back.

OKAY so finally a new chapter and with some slight lime in there. Man that made me blush. Please Review but be kind that was my first ever-real attempt at putting sex into a story without it just being implied. I want at least 2 reviews before I come out with the next one. Tell me what you think.


End file.
